Shadow the Sk8er Boi
by EveryonesWorstNight
Summary: Shadow's the skater boy of the town and is going out with a high classed ballet dancing bat named Rouge, years later she found out she's made the biggest mistake of her life but it's to late to fix it since she's married and Shadow's married too
1. Chapter 1

_**-Shadow the Sk8er boi**_

_**I DON'T OWN ANYONE!, (except the three OC's)**_

_**I got this idea when listening to the song 'Sk8er boi' by Avril Lavinge. Also the ages are different so Shadow doesn't know anybody that Rouge knows! Enjoy! XD**_

_**Shadow: 19 |8 years later| 27  
Rouge: 18 |8 years later| 26  
**__**Knuckles: 20 |8 years later| 28  
**__**Sonic: 20 |8 years later|28  
**__**Cream: 17 |8 years later| 25  
**__**Amy: 19 |8 years later| 27  
Tails': 17 |8 years later| 25**_

* * *

**_He was boy, she was a girl  
_****_Can I make it even more obvious?  
_****_He was a punk, she did Ballet  
_****_What more can I say?_**

"Hey rouge" a black and crimson hedgehog said walking up to the white haired bat outside a little cafe. Rouge the bat was here with some of her friends. That included Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Cream the Rabbit with her pet Chao, Cheese.

"Oh, h-hey. Shadow" Rouge said. She didn't plan on seeing Shadow today, even her friends haven't met him yet. That's the part she hated the most... She knew her friends wouldn't like Shadow.

_**He wanted her, she'd never tell.  
Secretly she wanted him as-well.  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose.  
**__**And had a problem with his baggy clothes**_

Tails' made a disgusted face at Shadow when he wasn't looking and sat down, he put an arm around Rouge and stared blankly at her friends. Rouge blushed slightly and looked down at her coffee. "Rouge... whose this?" Knuckles asked

"Oh... this is my boy friend-" Rouge started.

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow finished for her. Shadow wore baggy black pants with a silver chain, hanging from them, no shirt showing his 6 pack and his white tuff of chest fur (It's hot out that day), he had some silver rings and studs in his ears and his eye brow pierced.

_**He was a sk8er boi**_  
_**She said see you later boy**_  
_**He wasn't good enough for her**_  
_**She had a pretty face **_  
_**But her head was up in space**_  
_**She need to come back down to earth**_

"Hey, Shadow... I just saw someone take your "crown" at the skate park" Rouge said turning to him.

"What? Oh... no one's better than me at the skate park... see you later" Shadow said kissing her cheek. She blushed again and looked down.

"See you later" Rouge said after he was gone and out of sight, she sighed and put her head on the table.

"If you don't like him, break up with him" Knuckles said, Rouge looked up at him and glared slightly.

"I can't do that! Did you just not see him? He's a drop dead, gorgeous hunk of man. You cannot find many of those in this world anymore! He's super nice, sweet- I'm not breaking up with him in till I can't stand him anymore" Rouge said sitting up and and tapping the table as she talked, she got up grabbed her purse and walked away. Furious at her friends.

_**5 years from now **_  
_**She sits at home**_  
_**Feeding the baby she's all alone **_  
_**She turns on tv **_  
_**And guess who she sees**_  
_**Sk8er boi rocking on MTV**_

_****__**(8 years Later)**_

Rouge was feeding the baby she had, he was 6 months old and was a white tiger with red eyes. She was home alone while her husband was at work. She turned on the tv and saw the skater boy she had dated a long time ago with a guitar rocking the stage on a well known musical channel. Rouge got her cell phone and called her friends. They already knew and got tickets to see his show that was coming to town that weekend.

Rouge tagged along with them stood in the crowed and watched as Shadow rocked the guitar along with his band. Shadow saw her and winked while doing a guitar solo. Rouge's mouth dropped and she stared wide eyed at him.

_**She calls up her friends they already know **_  
_**And they all got tickets to see his show**_  
_**She tags along **_  
_**Stand in the crowd**_  
_**Looks up at the man that she turned down**_

After the concert was done and almost every one left Rouge and the others went to see Shadow, Rouge knocked and Shadow answered.

"Hey Rouge. Long time no see" Shadow said leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, yeah... your a rock star... congrats" Rouge chocked out, her heart pounding in her chest miles a minute.

"Yeah, yeah... after that nasty break-up you and I had, I was pretty devastated. Rouge, you were the best girl friend I ever had, it's a shame that we broke up, but, good thing we did" Shadow said smirking, Rouge had apologetic eyes the whole time in till the 'good thing we did' part.

"Why?" Rouge asked, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails', and Cream where standing behind her. Over the past eight years Shadow hadn't changed much, the only difference is that he had red bangs coming from his red stripe on his covering his left eye giving him an Emo look, plus he looked more mature. Soon a pink hedgehog stepped out and wrapped her arms around Shadow's bare abdomen.

"Because... he met me" She replied, Shadow smiled down at her and took her chin in his hands and kissed her on the lips, her eyes closed and so did his. They pulled away and Amy extended her left hand towards Rouge, Rouge shook her hand and felt metal. Rouge looked at Amy's hand and saw a wedding ring.

"You two are married?" Rouge chocked out tears threatening to come out.

"Yeah... I'm Amy Hedgehog, madden name is Amy Rose" Amy said smiling at her, Rouge smiled back and nodded at Shadow and stepped back so the others could get an autograph from him.

_**He was a sk8er boi **_  
_**She said see you later boy**_  
_**He wasn't good enough for her **_  
_**Now he's a super star **_  
_**Slamming on his guitar **_  
_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

"So... how did you become a rock star?" Rouge asked Shadow, She and everyone else was in Shadow's dressing room by now. Amy and Cream having a small conversation quietly.

"Like I said before Rouge, When we broke up I was devastated. Then I met Amy, she was in the music business, we started going out a year after you and I broke up. I played her a song I wrote on my guitar that you never had time to hear since you never took interest in any of the things I was interested in. One thing led to another and now I'm a super star, and married with a baby on the way" Shadow said looking at Amy who was sitting next to him. She smiled up at him and ended her conversation with Cream.

She giggled and kissed his cheek, Amy had quills that went to her mid back and three bangs that covered her right eye, she had a red shirt, black jeans, black boots, and goggles in her quills. You couldn't even tell she was pregnant.

_**He was a sk8er boi **_  
_**She said see you later boy**_  
_**He wasn't good enough for her **_  
_**Now he's a super star **_  
_**Slamming on his guitar **_  
_**Does your pretty face see what he's worth?**_

"Why did we break-up in the first place?" Rouge asked.

"Hmm... let me see" Shadow thought. "You thought I wasn't good enough for you and your _friends_ didn't like me that much" Shadow replied crossing his arms, Rouge glared at her so-called friends, Amy's mouth was gaping.

"How could you not love shadow?" Amy demanded. "Shadow's great on a skate board, snow board, guitar... and he's my little romeo" Amy said hugging him. Shadow shook his head and chuckled at her failed attempt to prove he was great.

"Let it go, Amy... not everyone has to get along" Shadow said shaking his head, Amy nodded and laid her head on his shoulder.

_**Sorry girl but you missed out **_  
_**Well tough luck that boy's mine now **_  
_**We are more than just good friends **_  
_**This is how the story ends **_  
_**Too bad that you couldn't see, **_  
_**See the man that boy could be**_  
_**There is more then meets the eye **_  
_**I see the soul that is inside**_

Soon a orange tiger with red eyes caring a bundle of blankets with a 6 month old white tiger baby wrapped up in them came into the dressing room, "Hey... Rouge. Aljendro wants you" the tiger said handing Rouge the baby.

"Thank-you Edwardo" Rouge said taking the baby into her arms.

"Hey Shadow" Edwardo said, Shadow was tuning his guitar by that time.

"Hey Ed. how's the kid?" Shadow said playing a string.

"Little Aljendro is fine... thanks to my wife" Edwardo said gesturing to Rouge.

"Wait, hold on... My husband knows my ex?" Rouge said looking back and forth between them,

"Yeah... I said I was managing a band. That's why I'm not home a lot" Edwardo said, confused as to why his wife didn't know this.

"Ok then..." Rouge said shaking her head, she put the babies pacifier back in his mouth and rocked him lightly.

_**He's just a boy **_  
_**And Im just a girl **_  
_**Can I make it any more obvious **_  
_**We are in love **_  
_**Haven't you heard**_  
_**How we rock each others world**_

"It was nice seeing you again, Rouge... when our little child is born, you should come over and see her" Shadow said smiling gently at her.

"I'm sure Aljendro would love to meet the baby too" Rouge said. She was still upset at herself and her friends. Herself for giving Shadow up and breaking his heart, and upset at her friends for convincing her Shadow wasn't good enough for her.

_**I'm with the sk8er boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at his studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl ya used to know**_

Amy smiled at the retreating figures of Shadow's ex-girlfriend, Amy was watching Shadow carefully the whole time when Amy found out Rouge was Shadow's ex. She saw nothing in Shadow's eyes. She didn't see any pain, any betrayal, any lust, any love. Amy smiled knowing Shadow was and has been over Rouge for a long time, but Rouge wasn't over Shadow just yet..._**  
**_  
"I'm with the skater boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote  
About a girl ya' used to know"

Amy finished the song and put down her earphones and the guy outside gave her the thumbs up that it was a wrap, Amy stepped out of the recording booth and into the arms of Shadow and took a blue blanket out of his arms and into hers. Amelia Rose Hedgehog is 3 months old black hedgehog looking just like Shadow with pink stripes and green eyes, Amelia said grabbing one of Amy's bangs. Amy smiled and looked up at Shadow he smiled down at her and whispered in her ear.

"I love that song" and kissed her on the lips.

* * *

_**How'd you like it? Was it cute? Was it bad?, WAS IT SO HORRIBLE THAT I SHOULD TAKE IT OFF OF FF.N? Nah... I think I'll keep it on here, REVIEW!**_

_**I own Edwardo, Aljendro, and Amelia Rose Hedgehog! ^^**_

_**Edited: 1/15/12**_


	2. AN

**_EDIT:_**

**_A/N: Just so all of you know if you want, if you're an Shadouge fan and didn't like the way this story ended, a friend of mine names 8ThreeDaysGrace8 will be doing a sequel of sorts, or contribution of it since 1) I wouldn't know how the hell to start it. 2) I wouldn't know how to continue it. 3) I'm not a fan of Shadouge -sue me- 4) I wouldn't have the SLIGHTEST idea on how to end the SOB -son of a bitch-, so asking her and giving her permission to work on the sequel of sorts was probably a good move on my part. (Considering since I have countless stories I need to finish, plus school, ect.) _**

**_Thanks for reading! _**


End file.
